leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Class Reworks - Itemization Follow-up
The following can be considered a Sandbox, except I'd like feedback on my direction. ;Goals * Mage options for CDR was not improved. All the new options for CDR is attached to defensive items, which are situational at best. * passive is horrifically boring. At least is sort of engaging and there's gameplay around using it badly. This is just Sheen's lazy cousin. * Hybrid items have to go. and just gained an AP ratio so they don't "feel bad" for getting random bits of AP in their builds (and Master Yi's ratio got buffed)... and by "random", they mean . I mean, Riot has systematically removed all other random sources of AP - i.e. , , , and turning into an AP amplifier - so why are they adding AP ratios to AD champions again? * Address some of the stacking on-hit/spell effects (e.g. Luden's + Revolver + Sheen) that has ridiculous baseline burst. These abilities would benefit from being more similar to the Hextech line - powerful effects that are mutually exclusive. * Address . ; (RE: Iceboxed Version on the PBE) :Why does the best MR item on the Rift not build from Spectre's Cowl? Particularly since it also grants health? Why do we have an point-blank-area damaging item that doesn't build from Bami's? Wait... why is the best MR item also one of, if not, the best anti-MR item? Why is AP and MR on the same item, still? And now it grants CDR?! Is Riot trying to force every mage to buy this item? * + + = *Grants +350 health and +80 ability power *Grants Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 magic damage to nearby enemies and reducing their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. Alternatively, the effect could be that every spell cast emits a pulse. ; * + = * Moving (5 per 100 units) and casting (10 per cast) generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next ability costs no mana and deals 30 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit. This damage is doubled versus minions and monsters. To create a second "Hextech line", I needed a component that could build into all the different flavours. Adding a charge mechanic to is something I've wanted to explore for a while now due to similarities between and , as well as a general dislike in build path - similar to what was the issue with the old Juggernaut enchantment, "more stats" doesn't help people clear faster. Aether Wisp could potentially build into too, to make its build path a little more interesting. ; * + * Moving (5 per 100 units), casting (10 per cast) and being near to an allied champion (5 per second) generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next ability costs no mana and will grant and 30 on-hit magic damage for the next 6 seconds. * I had originally planned for some sort of healing modifier, but the new already has this kind of effect covered. ; * + * Moving (5 per 100 units) and casting (30 per cast) generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next basic attack deals 100 bonus magic damage in an area around your target and replenishes . ; * + * Moving (5 per 100 units) and dealing ability damage (10 per instance) generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next ability costs no mana and deals 100 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit as well as up to 4 enemies around them. ; - NEW ITEM! * + * 80 ability power, 5% movement speed and 10% cooldown reduction. * Being nearby to champions generates charges, up to 100 (5 per second for the first champion; 2.5 per champion beyond that). When fully charged, your next ability is empowered based on its type: ** A shockwave emanates from the first ally hit, dealing 100 magic damage to surrounding enemies. ** A shockwave emanates from the first enemy hit, restoring 100 health to surrounding allies. ; * + * Moving (5 per 100 units) and casting (10 per cast) generates charges, up to 200. Striking at least one monster with an ability will generates 20 bonus charges. Your abilities will expend 50 charges to deal 50 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit as well as up to 3 nearby enemies, doubled versus monsters. * Restore over 5 seconds whenever you takedown a large monster. ; * You fire a bolt that deals 75-150 magic damage to all enemies in a line, stopping at the first enemy champion hit. 40 second cooldown, shared with other Hextech items. ; * + *Attack damage removed. * 10% cooldown reduction * is unchanged. * You restore health equal to 100% of the ability damage you deal. Healing from Transmutation cannot exceed 120 + (10 × level) over a 30 second period. The healing is no longer reduced on area of effect or damage over time, and is instead capped to a maximum amount of healing over a period of time. This means that single-target mages and area of effect mages reap exactly the same rewards from the effect, with the only difference being how quickly they drain the health reserve. The decision to use Fiendish Codex comes from a desire to have more offensive CDR items - and I believe that this item boasts the best effects to qualify as a glass-cannon item. I'm splitting the old splash-damage Guinsoo's Rageblade and the new double-hit Rageblade into two separate items, with the distinction being area of effect or single target. I'm tempted to further emphasize the distinction between Statikk Shiv and Rapid Firecannon, and perhaps even make Rageblade/Firecannon exclusive to Melee/Ranged champions, respectively. ; * + * Your basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. Consecutive attacks against the same target stack this damage, up to 3 times. * Moving and attacking generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next attack deals 100% splash damage (50% for ranged attacks) to nearby enemies and applies on-hit effects versus all enemies damaged. ; * + * Moving and attacking generates charges, up to 100. When fully charged, your next 3 attacks occur in the span of one attack at maximum attack speed (for an effective attack speed of 7.5). The flurried attacks are modified to deal only 50% damage, but otherwise behave like standard attacks. Category:Blog posts